I Think I'm Fallin'
by xSweetMelodyx
Summary: My own Woo Bin/ Jae Kyung love story. Of course some SoEul moments as well.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_**~Chapter 1~**_

Yellow and white lilies bloomed all around them. A simple table with a white table cloth was where they both sat. The girl happily eating her slice of cake as the boy stared at her in amusement. A piece of icing smudged on the side of her lips so he leaned over and wiped it with his handkerchief. Then he tucked the piece of hair that fell before her face behind her ears.

"Komawoyo", she said as she turned her head away so he wouldn't see her blushing.

Laid gently on the table beside her was a beautiful bouquet filled with purple and white flowers. There were photos attached to them earlier, but she had long taken them off.

'I want to be the only one who sees this side of him,' she thought.

After a year and eight months of dating he finally popped the big question. Her best friend tried to convince her that it was too fast, but in the end gave up when she realized that it was useless.

A strawberry was placed on the very top of her slice of cake and as usual, she was saving it to eat for last. Her fiancé then did something unforgettable; he reached over and stole her precious strawberry. She sat there wide eyed in disbelief as he took a bite out of her strawberry. He chuckled when he saw her face, it was just too cute. He gently shoved the remaining half of the strawberry towards her mouth gesturing her to finish it. She pouted her lips, but eventually gave in and ate it quickly. She debated whether or not she should've bitten his fingers in the process, but erased the thought when he smiled at her. Yes, it's the smile that made every girl faint within a mile radius. But of course that smile was only reserved for her.

**-Jae Kyung's POV-**

Sigh.

'Um, why can't I have a romance like that', I thought.

Instead I'm stuck here behind several bushes away spying on Yi Jeong and Ga Eul with Woo Bin right beside me. Apparently the F3 were having a bet on how Yi Jeong was going to propose. I guess no one would've thought the proposal was going to be so simple and of course Ga Eul said," yes". Well she said more, actually she was really shocked and pinched herself several times to verify that she wasn't dreaming. I shook my head and tried to not think more of my nonexistent love life.

So back to what I was saying, here I am stuck behind bushes with THE Prince Song.

-Sigh.-

I must confess I was really heartbroken with what happened between Jun Pyo and I. The more I thought about it, the more I thought about a certain prince. One who "rescued" me from a bunch of thugs on my way home. I knew the whole fight was fake, but I smile every time I remember him dipping me low and winking at me. I shook my head.

'No! Don't think about Woo Bin anymore,' I thought.

"Yo," Woo Bin said picking up his phone.

That put me out of my trace and I quietly snuck away from Woo Bin. I remember seeing a big tree that overlooked a lake and decided to continue my day dreaming there.

It wasn't as far away as I thought it would be. The trees roots were sticking out everywhere, but I chose to sit on the root next to the water.

'Dummy, just get over the guy. It's just a little crush! Right?' I thought.

I dug into my pockets and took at my cell phone. I observed the phone charm; it was a medium sized pure white polar bear with a blue bow tie. I untied it from my phone to take a closer look.

'It's more of a navy blue right?' I thought.

I smiled, 'That Prince has all the money in the world and yet he gets me the cheapest thing ever.

All the sudden a huge gust of wind blew causing dirt to fly into my eyes. As a reflex I went to rub my eyes.

'Crap, the polar bear!' I thought as I dropped it,' where did it go?'

I started pacing around, looking high and low.

"There it is!" I shouted with relief.

Too bad it was already drifting away from me in the water.

'All little bit more,' I thought as I was reaching for the bear over the edge.

"Got it!" I yelled.

The ground underneath collapsed and the next thing I knew I was tumbling into the water.

"AHHH!" I screamed.

* * *

That's the end of the first chapter. Sorry for any grammar problems. I haven't written a fanfic in forever so please forgive me. I thought it was unfair that Woo Bin didn't get a happy ending. . Plus I think Woo Bin and Jae Kyung should've ended up together. Please review! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_**~Chapter 2~**_

**-Last Week- (Jae Kyung's POV)**

Jan Di, Ga Eul and I were at the F4 lounge.

"Man, we really need our own lounge," I said.

"Haha, Unnie, Only if it's far away from Jun Pyo," Jan Di said.

"Yah, Geum Jan Di, don't lie," I said.

Ga Eul only smiles at all this because we all know that even though Jan Di denies it, she is madly in love with her husband.

"Unnie since it's your birthday, shouldn't we do something special instead of lay around here?" Jan Di asked.

"Nah, I've had enough of special birthdays. I just want to hang out with my friends and do normal things." I said.

"Umm normal... alright, let's go do normal things then," Jan Di said bolting up from her seat.

Ga Eul and I gave her a questionable glance.

"Hurry before the boys get here," Jan Di said while she pulled us up from the couch and dragged us out of the lounge.

Well at least she tried. There Gu Jun Pyo stood, "Yah, Geum Jan Di, where are you going?"

"Somewhere you're not," Jan Di said and shoved her way through.

To her disappointment F3 were standing behind him. Jan Di grabs Ga Eul and my hand, "Run!" she shouts. We successfully shoved our way past F3. Jan Di said that normal people walk and go to the street markets. Which I guess is true, because there are a lot of people walking around. I look behind us, and see four cars following in pursuit.

I bump into Ga Eul as she makes a sudden stop at a booth.

"What is it Ga Eul", I ask.

"Nothing," she said and slowly walks again.

"Aw, Ga Eul-ah you were looking at the couple phone charms. Weren't you?" Jan Di said.

"Jan Di-ah, it wouldn't matter anyways. He'd never put it on his phone." Ga Eul said.

"Chu Ga Eul for you, that guy will do anything," I said.

"HAHA, yeah. You got Yi Jeong sunbae whipped," Jan Di said rather loudly.

When Jan Di and I finally stopped "Ohh-ing" and "Aww-ing" Ga Eul, she finally decided to buy a pair of swans with a single bell attached to the bottom of them. Ga Eul picked a swan with dark violet bell for Yi Jeong and a gold one for herself.

**  
(Won Bin POV)**

"Yoboseayo" I said.

"Young Master today is her birthday," Butler Kim said.

"Got it," I said as I hung up.

"Yoboseayo", Jun Pyo said.

"Yo bro, I'm going to catch up with you guys later. I have something to take care of first." I said.

"Araso, but don't take too long. We're probably going to drag them somewhere to eat. Aish! I'm tired of following them around." Jun Pyo said.

"Araso," I said.

I parked my car and went over to the booth where I saw the girls earlier.

'Didn't Ga Eul buy something?" I thought.

The store owner noticed my presence and said, "buying something for your girlfriend?"

I gave her a blank stare.

"Can't you tell young man that this booth only sells items in pairs," the store owner said.

I can't imagine what Ga Eul got for her and Yi Jeong.

'He's so whipped.' I thought while chuckling.

"Do you remember three girls a few minutes ago?" I asked the store owner.

"Oh yes, why?" the store owner said.

"What did the girl with the short, black hair get?" I asked.

"OH! The pretty one!" the store owner said.

"Pretty? Sure, if you say so…" I said.

"She didn't buy one, but she was closely examining…." the store owner paused, "this one… yes, this one. It's the last one of its kind."

The store owner then handed the polar bear cell phone charms to me.

"I'll take them," I said.

I take out my wallet; the store owner raises her eyebrows at me. I pull out 100,000 won bill and hand it to her. I don't keep anything smaller in my wallet.

"Keep the change," I said while walking away.

I observed the charms. They were medium sized, pure white polar bears that were fluffy and yes, very cute. One polar bear had a blue bow tie and the other polar bear had an orange bow tie.

'Jae Kyung… pretty?' I shuddered while thinking about it.

I suddenly get glimpse of her smiling face.

I shake my head, 'No! Don't think about Monkey!'

But then again, I don't normally give gifts to girls unless it's Ga Eul or Jan Di. Aish! I'm so confused. Could I be falling for Monkey?

**  
-The Present- (Jae Kyung POV)**

"He-Hel-Help" I choked as I struggled to stay on the surface.

I felt myself sinking, my clothes weighing me down. I'm now fully submerged and slowly losing consciousness. I hear something, probably part of my imagination.

'What was that? What's holding me?' I thought.

My eyes closed completely.

**  
(Woo Bin POV)**

'Where did that girl go,' I thought.

I take my eyes off of her one minute and she disappears.

"AHHH!"

"What was that?" I thought.

"Aish," I cursed and quickly ran to the direction of the scream.

I see her struggling to stay on the surface. I ripped off my leather jacket and dove in the water. Once I reached her, she was already limp in my arms. I swam quicker to the shore. I lifted her onto land, without hesitation I do CPR.

"Come on, come on," I chatted.

I tilt her head back to see if she was breathing. Nothing. I pinched her nose and covered her mouth with mine and blew two strong breaths. I see her chest rise, but still nothing. I position my left hand over my right hand semi entwined between her breast and I started pumping.

'1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14,15,16,17,18,19,20,21,22,23,24,25,26,27,28,29,30,' I thought.

Still Nothing. I was getting frustrated. No, calm down. So I repeat my steps. Her eyes shot open as she coughs out water. I roll her on her side and pat her back. I let out a relieved sigh.

"Are you okay? Kwenchana?" I asked her.

She sat up and pushed me aside. She walked away with her head down low. I grabbed my leather jacket that I took off earlier and wrapped it around her.

"Kaja," I said wrapping my arm over her shoulder.

As I examined her face I sensed depression.

"What's wrong with her," I thought.

________________________________________________________________________________________  
That's chapter two.

Sorry if my chapters seem slow and short. I've already started working on the 3rd chapter.

I even researched how to do CPR correctly. . Once again sorry if I had grammar problems.

Special thanks to: inner darkness, JapPhoenix, Elizabeth Lemmont, Trezyotashane, and Choppy1993


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_**~Chapter 3~**_

(A week later)

**-Ga Eul POV-**

'How can a couch be this soft?' I thought.

Today is Saturday, exactly a week since Yi Jeong proposed to me. We decided to hang out at the F4 lounge, I suggested it because he has an expedition coming up and he looks so tired. He went to get me some juice so I went to see what was on television.

'Ah, it's that new show, 'I thought,' Jae Kyung- unnie loves this new drama.'

The camera men zoomed in on the main actress.

"Lover, where are you?" Jung In says.

"In your heart," Hyun Soo said with confidence.

'AWWWWW,' I thought.

I found myself staring at the television as I tilted my head.

'He's pretty cute,' I thought.

My vision then becomes blocked by a hand. I look up and see Yi Jeong.

"Jagiya ," I said.

"Yah, you're not allowed to watch this," Yi Jeong said.

I can tell he's jealous so I don't push it. He sits down and hands me my orange juice while he pulls me into his arms. I rest my head on his chest and he wraps his arms around my shoulders. He finally stops channel flipping and chooses the news channel. I look up at him and I can still see him death glaring the screen. Woo Bin- sunbae comes into the lounge and gave us a questioning look, but quickly shook it off.

"News? Why are you guys watching that?" He asked.

"Just cuz," Yi Jeong replied.

They started talking about their men issues, which I'm not listening to. I'm more concentrated on getting the remote back. When I see that he finally let it go, I try to make a grab for it.

"Don't even think about it Ga Eul- yang," Yi Jeong said without even looking at me.

I can tell his annoyed because he added "yang" to my name. I pouted and drank my orange juice.

"So Ga Eul-ah do you know what's wrong with Monkey?" Woo Bin asked.

I opened my mouth…

_~~Johun saram nonun naege chotsarang. Sarangul garuchyo jun Forget You, I remember you. Giokhae no hanaman.~~ (Time to Love- T-ara &Supernova) _

"Mianhae Woo Bin-sunbae," I apologized as I answered my cell phone.

I put down the orange juice I was holding on the coffee table in order to fish my cell phone out of my purse.

"Ga Eul-ah, have you found it yet?" Jae Kyung said on the phone.

"Mianhae unnie, I can't seem to find one just like it," I said.

"Me too," Jae Kyung says. I hear her sighing.

"Don't be like that. I'll ask again at the store owner okay?" I said trying to sound hopeful.

"Araso," Jae Kyung said in a depressed tone.

"I'll visit you later. Bye." I said and I hung up.

"Was that Monkey?" Woo Bin asked.

"Uh…" I said.

"Well?" Woo Bin questions me again.

"Uh…" I continued.

"Strange. Hold on," Woo Bin said.

He takes out his cell phone and calls someone.

"Aish," Woo Bin said and began pacing around behind the couch where I was sitting.

Yi Jeong and Woo Bin exchange glances. I do not like the looks of this. Yi Jeong grabs my right hand, kisses it softly and looks at me. I quickly look away because I know what that face will do to me. Before I knew it my cell phone was snatched out of my left hand. I look up and see that Woo Bin-sunbae had my cell phone and was calling someone. I attempted to stand up and reach for my phone, but Yi Jeong grabs my left hand. He pulls me back down on the couch. I pouted and Yi Jeong just smiles at me.

" Yoboseyo," Woo Bin whispered.

"Yoboseyo" Woo Bin said louder.

"Yah! Monkey!" Woo Bin yelled into my cell phone.

He gently gave me my phone back.

"Did she answer?" Yi Jeong asked Woo Bin.

"Yeah, but the moment she heard my voice she hung up," Woo Bin said.

Yi Jeong and Woo Bin both looked at me.

"Gaaa Eeeuulll,"Yi Jeong whinned.

"Yii Jeoonngg," I whinned as well.

I'm not stupid. I know what… err, who they're talking about. Jae Kyung-unnie told me all about her teddy bear dilemma ever since last week. We've been searching high and low to find an exact duplicate. No luck though. Not only that, but she's been avoiding Woo Bin-sunbae like a plague.

Yi Jeong looked at me with that face and I couldn't resist I had to tell him. We agreed a long time ago that we wouldn't keep any secrets from each other. So I told him and of course Woo Bin-sunbae. Woo Bin-sunbae left me and Yi Jeong without saying a word.

**-Ja Kyung POV-**

YAWN

Another boring meeting and my heels are killing me. Seriously how can someone wear these on a regular basis? I like my ballet flats a whole lot better. My driver takes me home. I trudge into my mansion. I'm exhausted and just want to sleep. I opened my double doors that lead to my bedroom and let out a loud gasp. There on my bed there sits an over sized teddy bear that looks exactly like the cell phone charm that Woo Bin gave me. I'm in disbelief as I run up to it.

'It's really here', I thought.

I was smiling so much that my mouth started to hurt. There was an orange note that was tied onto the bears arm. I untied it the note and read it out loud.

"Don't lose it this time araso." I said.

It took me a second to think about the short note. There's only one person.

"Aigoo", I said.

I sat on my bed staring my bear face to face.

"Umm what should I name you? Binnie?" I said.

I instantly cracked up laughing. I can just imagine Woo Bin's face if I called him that. The Prince Song gets reduced to being Binnie. I laugh some more after that.

"Alright, Binnie it is. Binnie- ah, I like you soooooo much…

-Sigh-

… I like you so much, so please like me back," I said.

I hug Binnie as I lay down in my bed. I hope for sweet dreams to come so I can forget all my worries.

**-Woo Bin POV-**

"It's been a while since we ate together," Jun Pyo said.

"Well bro, we have all been busy lately," I said.

All of us F4 nod.

"I heard you're dating someone Ji Hoo," Yi Jeong said.

Ji Hoo keeps silent as usual not telling us if it's true or not.

"How's the wedding preparations coming?" I asked Yi Jeong.

"Ga Eul- yang is insisting with keeping everything simple, but my mother disagrees," Yi Jeong said.

"Don't worry Yi Jeong-ah I can give you marriage advice", Jun Pyo said with confidence.

There was a pause before Yi Jeong said," no thanks".

"Yah,"Jun Pyo yelled causing the rest of us to burst into laughter.

My cell phone vibrated indicating that I received a text message.

'Weird,' I thought, 'my girls call, not text.'

I opened up the text message. I was surprised, but then again she would do that sort of thing. The text was a picture message. It showed a giant teddy bear with its face squished next to Jae Kyung's. She was holding up a peace sign which added to her cuteness. My emotions are mixed as I begin to imagine to what her reaction was when she first saw the teddy bear.

"I see Woo Bin is settling down," Ji Hoo said.

Ji Hoo's sentence broke me out of my trace. I glanced up and threw my napkin at him.

"Definitely. So who's the lucky girl?" Yi Jeong asked.

" No one," I said loudly.

I stuffed my cell phone back into my jacket pocket, but it wouldn't fit.

'What the? Aish. Come on.' I thought.

Something was blocking the way and naturally I took the annoying object out of the way. In my hand there it was, the couple charm that I shared with Jae Kyung.

"Oh really? Then what's that?" Yi Jeong smirked.

"Nothing," I said as I stuffed the bear back into my jacket pocket.

It has to be nothing. She's not even my type and I'm not hers. I picture her in my head for what seemed like the millionth time today. Her shoulder length black hair, her big eyes, her pouty lips, and her strong personality. I shake my head.

'No, this can't be… I can't like Monkey. No it's not true!' I thought.

* * *

*Jagiya- honey or sweetheart

_~~Johun saram nonun naege chotsarang. Sarangul garuchyo jun Forget You, I remember you. Giokhae no hanaman.~~ (Time to Love- T-ara &Supernova) _

Translations in case you're curious: (Credits to kpopsubs on Youtube)

~~Good person, you're the first love to me. The person that taught me love. Never Forget You, I remember you. I remember only you.~~

Special thanks to: Elizabeth Lemmont, Choppy1993, Trezyotashane and bbf3 (I know I didn't spell your username right, but fanfic is being mean and won't let me up that symbol there. I'm so sorry!)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

~Chapter 4~

___

The sun is bright today and the light is reflecting on the pond. Today is a school day so there are not a lot of people at the park. I see an elderly couple from a far leaning on each other as they sit on the bench under a cherry blossom tree. I opened my paint jars and set up my easel along with my canvas. After about two hours or so, I'm almost done. The elderly couple has already left, but my imagination was still going. My cell phone alarm beeps telling me that it's already 11:50 AM.

'5,4,3,2,1', I thought.

I felt a lump on my shoulder and already knew who it was.

"I got you a banana nut muffin," Ji Hoo said.

I smile and stopped painting for now. I turn around so we're facing each other.

"No drink?" I pouted.

He smiles and pulls out a small juice box out of his doctors jacket.

-----

**-Woo Bin POV-**

BANG, SHOOT, DODGE

"Aish," I yelled.

Men in black suits were shooting from all around me. I'm surrounded. I lean against the wall with my gun next to me.

'It's now or never,' I thought.

I ran through the massive bullet war and even shot some myself. I see my men helping me out, trying to cover me. I too shot back. I dodged using other walls to my advantage. I finally see the exit.

"AH!!," I yelled.

I look down at my left arm and noticed instantly where the bullet grazed it. I swiftly turned and shot back. I managed to get away at least for now.

Ugh, Huff, Puff

"I'm tired," I said aloud as I plopped onto the couch in the F4 lounge. Slowly, but surely I drifted off to sleep.

___

**-Ga Eul POV-**

'AH! Yi Jeong said that this would only take a few minutes. I'm been here for 3 hours', I thought in frustration.

It was supposed to be his day off, but no, some of his clients needed to talk to him. Of course he had to put our date on hold. I started off with today full of smiles and now I'm restless. He left me in his office while he chatted with his clients. I was patiently waiting at his chair. Twirling around every once in a while. I stared at the pictures he kept at his desk. He and his family were standing next to each other at the Woo Sung Museum during his expedition last year. Yes, their family was whole again. His mother was getting a lot better and his father stopped his womanizing ways. The other picture contained F4 looking handsome as ever with their suits on. That picture was taken during Jan Di's wedding. I also have a picture of just us 3 girls which I keep in my bedroom.

"Ohhh no", I said loudly, "How did he get this picture?"

The last picture he had on his desk was a picture of me. Ordinarily I wouldn't have minded, but this picture he had of me was awful. In the picture I was concentrating really hard trying to make a decent looking shape with my clay. Man I looked awful. My hair was in a messy bun, there was clay on my face and my pink apron.

I pouted. I know that even if I ask him to get of the picture, he'll still keep it. I bet this is his revenge because I keep watching that drama every weekend. I can't help it though, it's so addicting. I swear I think I'm bipolar when I watch that drama. One moment I'm crying and the other I'm laughing.

I lay back onto his couch because once again I'm bored. I close my eyes, but the moment I do I hear the door opening.

"Ga Eul-ah, I'm sorry I took so….long," Yi Jeong said.

He must think I'm sleeping.

"Yah, what am I doing to do with you?" Yi Jeong said.

He stroked my hair.

I shot my eyes open and grab his tie. He looked shocked at me.

"Yah, SO YI JEONG! Why do you have that picture of me?!" I said not too sweetly.

He smiles at me when he remembers what picture I'm talking about.

I angrily look at him.

"It's a cute picture," Yi Jeong said calmly," Will you let go of my tie Jagiya?"

"No," I said with a firm voice.

"Then I'll make you," Yi Jeong said.

He leaned closer to my face and pressed his lips against mine. He was deepening the kiss with each second that passed. My arms automatically wrap around his neck.

---

**-Jae Kyung POV-**

'Where is everyone,' I thought.

The lights were dim, but no one seemed to be here.

'Pictures? Were they always there?' I thought.

I walked toward the pictures posted on the wall next to the billiards table.

"AH!" I shrieked as I tumbled onto the ground.

"What the?" I said aloud.

Good thing I decided to cut through the couches. Sleeping Beauty? No, more like sleeping sexy. There he was lying on the couch. Sure Woo Bin was in a messy position, but I didn't mind. His right foot was propped up while his left foot is on the ground. Yeah it's the foot that tripped me. Blood? I grabbed his left hand that was dripping with blood. My eyes trailed up towards the rip in his leather jacket.

'He's hurt,' I thought, 'strange… it feels like I'm being watched.'

I looked up and was shocked that Woo Bin was awake. I was still holding onto his hand and he was looking down straight into my eyes. I released his hand and backed away.

"Kwenchana?" I asked.

"Of course," Woo Bin answered as he sat up.

There was an awkward silence, I was still on the ground and he was on the couch. I looked everywhere else in the room besides him and I know he did the same. Finally the silence broke when Woo Bin cell phone rang.

"Yes?" Woo Bin said.

After a few minutes I hear Woo Bin yelling at the phone, "I know I'm taking care of it!"

Woo Bin angrily shuts his phone off and sighs in frustration. Woo Bin's phone goes off again, he checks the caller ID and his mood turned completely opposite. He begins to smile and answered his phone.

"Yoboseayo," Woo Bin said.

I could have sworn I heard two girls scream, "oppa" over the other line.

"Oh Min Young," Woo Bin said.

Yup, it's definitely a girl. I'm not going to sit here and hear him flirt with another girl. Who does he think I am? I stood up and grabbed his phone.

"He's busy right now," I say into his cell phone and hung up.

"Yah, that was important you know," I hear Woo Bin say.

"You were talking with me. You can just flirt with some random girl some other time." I said with a firm voice.

He chuckles which pisses me off.

"Flirting?" Woo Bin said.

"Fine, forget it. I'm leaving. You can chat with your fangirl all you want."I said.

I stomped out of the lounge.

'Aish! He's so dense!' I thought.

---

Jae Kyung's mind was clouded with anger that she did not know that she was being followed.

---

**-Woo Bin POV-**

"Flirting?" I said out loud.

I called Min Young back; hopefully she won't be too upset.

"Yoboseayo. Oh Min Young mianhaeyo. Something came up," I say to my little sister on the other line.

"Oppa, who was that?" I hear Chae Young say.

"Umm, just oppa's friend," I said.

"Just a friend?"Min Young questioned.

"Yes Chae," I said.

"I'm Minnie; Chae Young's beside me Oppa!!" Min Young whined.

"Oh, arg, well you twins sound the same on the phone," I said in frustration.

I hear giggling in the background. Well at least they're enjoying themselves.

"Oppa will be home later tonight. Don't wait up." I said.

"Okay Saranghae," they said in unison.

"Saranghae," I said as I hung up.

"Now to get this arm treated," I said as I got up from the couch.

SIGH.

'If I go now, will Ji Hoo scold me over Monkey?' I thought.

"Aish, I'll just go and get it over with it," I said.

I smirked, "Monkey's so jealous."

* * *

Terms – Jagiya (sweetie/honey), Yoboseayo (hello), mianhaeyo (I'm sorry), Kwenchana (Are you alright?/ Are you okay?)

Special thanks to:

Choppy1993- yes, I'm in LOVE with Smile, You also. It's such a great drama.

Elizabeth Lemmont- at least I gave you a preview of Ji Hoo's girlfriend, right? ^_^ Well about a SoEul wedding… umm I'll just leave you to wonder about that some more.

azngurlz093- I'm a SoEul shipper as well. I hope this chapter had enough SoEul for you.

Trezyotashane- well I sort of have to make the characters my own right? Sorry if it seems a little OCC.

athousandpainkillers- sorry I didn't update soon enough, school's a pain. Lol.

Alena Rae- I was also disappointed that they didn't end up together as well. They barely even showed Woo Bin half the time. If they did, it was just for 5 minutes. .


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

~Chapter 5~

**-Jae Kyung POV-**

CRASH!

"What was that?" I thought.

I squint my eyes as they skimmed my dark room. All I see are shadows of my furniture and other figures. I hug my giant teddy bear closer feeling a little scared. Once I noticed my window had been broken I rush to it, to investigate.

"Who's there?" I ask.

I position myself in a fighting pose, with my knuckles clenched and my legs spread apart.

The intruder made a sudden surprise kick at me forcing me to step back into the glass shards.

"Ahh" I hissed in pain.

I felt a few pieces already in my foot. The carpet around me was already turning into a deep red.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way," the intruder said.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" I yell at him.

"You shouldn't be concerned about who I am. The last question is simple. It's because you're important to him," he said.

"What?" I manage to say before he struck me again.

I was quick to block with my arms so I didn't get pushed back into the wall or the glass any further. I kicked him in this stomach in order for me to have a little room. I successfully knocked the wind out of him, but he didn't back down.

"You bitch," he said before he went into a series of punches and kicks.

I have to admit I wasn't the same Ha Jae Kyung I was a four- five years ago. I've gotten rusty in my fighting technique due to all the company responsibly that my father has left me with.

'Aishh I knew I should've gone to the gym at least twice a month,' I thought.

When I least expected it he kicked me at my side and knocks me over. So here I am my face, arms beaten and bruised; I'm sprawled out on the ground. My world is soon turning black as I pass out.

**-Woo Bin POV- (At the hospital)**

"So how did you meet her?" I asked Ji Hoo as he was treating my arm.

Ji Hoo smiled, "who."

"Aish, you know who. I'm Prince Song remember," I said.

"You've seen her before," Ji Hoo said.

"Really? When?" I asked.

"At the hospital," Ji Hoo said.

"She's a patient?" I asked.

Ji Hoo just smiles and I frown.

My cell phone goes off and it's an unknown caller.

"I have her Prince Song," the voice on the other line.

With that one sentence the line was disconnected. I look at my phone with disbelief.

'Her?,' I kept thinking in my mind, 'my sisters? No, that can't be.'

'Bro, I've got to go, but make time for me later," I said.

Ji Hoo knew that call meant trouble and I might end up at this hospital again later on.

**-Yi Jeong POV-**

I stretch my muscles as I prepare to end the long day. As I stretch I hear my bones crack. I grunt in pain for a few seconds until the pain subsides. I see the picture of Ga Eul on my desk and give it a gentle tap. I look at the clock and its 7:15pm. I told Ga Eul that I would come to dinner at 8pm. I grab my jacket and rush out of the museum. As I sat myself in my car, I remembered one thing. My appearance, I probably look awful after a long day at work. I check myself at my rear view mirror and as always I looked pretty damn good. I drive in the direction of Ga Eul's apartment. There were two security guards that guarded the apartment where she stayed. By now they know my face and instantly let me through. I take the elevator to floor 8 and apartment number 18.

I gently open and close her apartment door. I hear Ga Eul's sweet singing coming from the kitchen. I smell something cooking, but it doesn't smell familiar to me... it might be common food. The clock on the wall reads 7:40pm so she shouldn't be expecting me for another 20 minutes. I smell something cooking, but it doesn't smell familiar to me. It's probably commoner food. I take off my shoes and make my sneak attack. When I'm fully behind her I hug her.

"Got you!" I whispered into her ear.

"I knew you would come early," she said giggling.

"What's my reward for coming early?" I said snuggling closer to her.

She stayed way too quiet so I twirled her around. She was now facing me, well she was looking down, and both of her cheeks were light pink.

"A kiss?" I said.

I cup her face with both of my hands and lean in.

Our faces are almost touching; I can feel her breath on my lips.

-Vibrate-Vibrate-

Inside my coat pocket my phone was vibrating.

'I knew I forgot to silence my phone,' I thought.

I grabbed my phone and looked at the name flashing on the screen. Ga Eul had a pout on her face as I was about to answer it. I shoved the phone back into my inside pocket and grabbed for her once again. No, I didn't smash our lips together, but gently our lips molded against each other. There was only one word for it: sweet.

I pull back and say, "Is that burning I smell?"

Ga Eul gasped realizing that she was cooking something before I interrupted her. She swirls the wooden spoon the pot and then gives me a gentle shove.

"Don't you have someone to call back?" Ga Eul scolded me.

I smirk at her cute actions, but ultimately I take my phone out and re-dialed.

"You called," I said over the line.

"You're busy?" Ji Hoo said.

"Not at the moment," I said looking toward Ga Eul direction.

"Just in case, be ready," Ji Hoo said.

"I understand. Thanks for the heads up," I said.

With that our call ends.

"What are you up to?" Ga Eul says.

"Jagiya, it's nothing to worry about. About the wedding cake, I decided on the flavor I wanted," I said to change the topic.

Ga Eul claps her hands together, "Finally! Which one did you like?"

**-Jae Kyung's POV-**

I woke up; the feeling of constant shifting tells me that I'm in a moving vehicle. I'm blind folded and bound. Both my hands and feet were stiff. I don't know how long we've been on the road, to be honest, I'm scared. The car has finally stopped and I hear many voices talking at once. I hear the car door open.

"Move it," Someone shouted at me.

"I don't know where I'm going, I can't see," I yell.

Roughly my blind fold gets yanked down my face. I see a scruffy looking man with all black clothes to my right and an open car door to my left. The man shoves me out of the car. I can barely walk with my bound feet and they're practically dragging me along with one man on each side of me. I took a good look at my surrounding; it looked like a storage area. There must be over a hundred in this area alone. The air smelled like salt and fish, we must be by the pier. We entered one of the storage houses and I was pushed to the ground.

"Guard her." One of them said.

There's a little cut out square on top of the roof that lets the sun in. I stare at it for a while, knowing that I can't possibly get out that way. It became my only way of knowing how long I've been here. Several days have passed and there I was crouched on the ground with five male thugs surrounding me from a distance. I wiggled my hands for the millionth time. I'm pretty sure I have rope burn. I can barely move my feet as it is, but I have to keep trying to escape. I wiggled my wrist harder and harder. By now I'm certain that I'm cutting my skin in the process. All I know is… I have to get out!

**-Woo Bin POV-**

I rub my temple for again and again. I can't take it anymore! I've been pacing around my office for at least 3 days and still no whereabouts on where she could possibly be. I've called all my connections and my men are searching all of South Korea.

'Where can she be?' I think to myself.

I took a deep breath and made my way back to my chair. I slam my fist onto my desk. There hasn't been any phone calls demanding ransom and it's been at least three days. What if something happened to her? There is s a knock on my door.

"What is it," I say.

"Sir, we found her," one of my men said.

I bolt out of my seat.

"Show me," I said leading my men out of my office.

"Yes sir," he said.

'I'm coming to get you Jae. Hang on,' I thought.

* * *

Okay end of chapter 5!

I'm so sorry for being on hiatus for a million years, but these last couple of months has not been my best. A LOT has happened and sadly my first heartbreak so….

Thanks to: Elizabeth Lemmont, athousandpainkillers, lollipopXD, FrogBin and TtoboggI for leaving me reviews to keep me going!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

~Chapter 6

**-Woo Bin POV-**

I stepped out of my Lotus Elise SC. I reach into my leather jacket and pull out my leather gloves. I casually slip them on. My men parked their cars behind mine. One of my men comes up to my right side.

"Sir she's located in there," he said.

I look towards the direction he was pointing.

"Let's move out," I say as I tugged on my collar.

We didn't even get close enough towards the storage house when gunfire was heard in our direction. My men and I quickly took cover behind the steel barrels. I took out my own gun hidden in my jacket and fired back. I signal my men to back me up and they open with their own gunfire. Gunfire can be heard as I rush through. One thing was on my mind," keep going." I realized that the door was locked.

"JAE," I yelled banging on the steel doors.

I used my gun to shoot the lock right off. I yanked open the double doors and began searching for her in the inside. The moonlight came through one part of the room and that's where I saw her laying down. I immediately rushed towards her. I hide my gun back into my jacket, I might need it later.

"Jae," I said afraid for the worst.

The increasing and decreasing of her chest indicated that she was still alive. I took out my pocket knife that was strapped onto my leg, hidden in my jeans. I cut the ropes gently off her hands and feet. I can see that she struggled to escape because of the blood on the ropes and her wrists had several cuts.

"Jae, wake up," I whispered gently.

She began to stir.

"Www..ooo…Bbb..iii…nnn," Jaekyung struggling to say.

I noticed her beautiful face has slimmed down a little.

"Come on, let's go," I said.

I lifted her up on her feet and noticed that she was a little wobbly at first.

"Do you want me to carry you?" I smirked.

She punched me in the arm back with what little strength she had left. I didn't want her in harm's way while my men were taking care of business. Lucky for me there was a back door. I kicked it open and Jae seemed impressed. I grabbed her hand and we both ran out the door.

**-Ji hoo's POV-**

I walk through the hospital hallways. My headache managed to get worst. Woo Bin has refused to get medical treatment since three days ago. He is more focused finding Jae Kyung that he hasn't thought of his health. That's when I heard it, a light sweet humming coming from the children's waiting room. The hospital hired her to paint murals on the walls to make it seem like a more welcoming place. As of right now she was painting children in a meadow playing. I stood in the doorway waiting for her to notice me. She has a little radio turned on; playing a want seems like a sweet duet. I take a seat at one of the bean bag chairs that were provided at all sides of the room. Maybe because it was the stress of the day, but I fell asleep.

"ACK" I felt something just now.

I woke up with my hands holding her wrists, her face slightly in pain.

"Sorry," she said.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I umm… was trying to tickle you," she said.

"Again?" I said.

She just smiles.

"Finished?" I asked.

"No, but I'm done for today. Let's go?" she says as she holds both of her hands out towards me. I grab her hands and help her by trying to push myself up. We leave the children's waiting room holding hands.

**-Ga Eul POV-**

Step: One, two, three and repeat one, two, three. (So forth)

'I'm tired of this,' I thought angrily, 'Why must my dance instructor have to be so mean? Did I dance so bad that I need lessons?'

I'm tired, hungry, and my feet are killing me. Once again my partner swirled me around, I carefully try not to step on his feet. It's not that I'm bad at dancing, it's just that I don't feel comfortable with this guy. Last week I was lucky enough to train with Woo Bin sunbae, but he's been busy lately. I tried to contact Ji Hoo sunbae, but he didn't answer he's cell phone. He's probably sleeping. Jun Pyo sunbae would only agree because Jan Di would force him, but I didn't even bother to ask. Plus ever since he found out that Jan Di was pregnant, he hasn't left her side for too long. Back to my dance class, ever since Yi Jeong and I got engaged I have been coming here three times a week. I know it hasn't been long, but it still feels like torture. Both omma (mom) and eomeoni (mother-in-law) were excited and want the wedding ASAP.

"Focus Ga Eul shii" the instructor yelled at me again.

'Ga Eul Hwaiting,' I encouraged myself, 'just think its Yi Jeong'.

Slowly, but surely my steps became more smooth and accurate.

"There you go," my instructor finally praised me.

There was a larger cough in the direction of the exit. I had to blink several times before I was certain that the real Yi Jeong was standing before me.

"May I have this dance?" he asked.

My dance partner nicely steps away. Yi Jeong holds out his hand as he walked closer to me and I grabbed his hand. I also noticed that my dance partner and my instructor mysteriously disappeared off to another room.

"I thought you were working," I said.

"I called you, but you weren't answering and you weren't at your apartment. Who knew that dance class would go on until 10 PM," Yi Jeong said.

"It would if you have a dragon for a teacher," I said.

He smirks, "At least you're learning something."

I pout and I think he finds it cute.

I leaned into his chest, "I'm tired, hungry and my feet hurt."

"Okay, let's go," Yi Jeong says as he turns to walk to the exit, but I remained in my position.

"What's wrong? Let's go," he tugs at my hand.

"I want a piggy back ride," I said.

"What? No. Ga Eul yang. I don't do piggy back rides," he said.

I stomped my feet around and when he repeated "no," I rebelled by sitting on the floor.

"Ji Hoo sunbae gave one to Jan Di and they weren't even dating. Maybe I should've dated Ji Hoo sunbae," I said.

I saw the expression on his face when he caved.

"Fine," he grumbled.

He kneeled with his back facing me. I gently get on his back.

'Whoa! When did he get buff?' I thought as I gripped on his shoulders.

I also noticed that his arms had felt more stiff and muscular.

"Watch your head," I heard him say because of the low ceiling.

Which by the way I almost missed because I was so shocked about his new build.

I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and snuggle into his neck.

"You happy now?" he asked me.

'More than you would ever know,' I thought.

**-Jae Kyung POV-**

I woke up feeling groggy. For the second time I wake up to see Woo Bin's concerned face.

"Www..ooo…Bbb..iii…nnn," I said.

"Come on, let's go," he said.

He helped me up, but I was still wobbly. He actually teased me a bit, but he let me go once I was stable. At the back of the storage house there was a back door. He kicked it open and I was shocked how he did it in one try.

Impressive.

He grabbed my hand as we raced out the door. You can hear shooting at the background and you didn't have to ask where they came from. Woo Bin was trying to lead me away from the gunfire and to a safe place until it was okay again. We finally stopped at the boardwalk at the pier. I looked up and saw the moon shinning over the water, it was beautiful. We were still holding hands, but I didn't want to break away. I hope he doesn't notice.

"Woo Bin-shi … I umm… I really…" I struggled to say.

I began to start my speech again, but stopped after being blinded by headlights. Woo Bin pulled out his gun from his jacket and shoots at the car's windshield. The driver got shot, but that still doesn't stop the car that is about to ram into us.

'No', I thought.

I shoved Woo Bin as hard as I could. He's shocked as I shoved him out of harm's way.

"JAE," I hear as the car rammed into me.

The front smashes into my lower left leg, and then I'm thrown onto my side towards the hood. I feel glass on both of my arms as I roll to the top of the car. It seems like I'm floating on in mid air as both the car and I crash into the ice cold water. Then all I remember is black.

* * *

~ End of Chapter 6!

Thank you Soerak, FrogBin, Elizabeth Lemmont, souEullover, lollipopXD, pers3as, and Michi5463 for all the great reviews you have left me! It really encourages me to keep writing. ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

~Chapter 7

**-Ji Hoo's POV-**

She spreads Vaseline very carefully along my hairline and behind my ears. When she's satisfied she has a little smirk on her face. She puts on the plastic gloves that comes with the box and mixes the dye in the bowl. When she's done she grabs a big glop and plops it on my heads. She smiles as she runs her fingers through my hair. I'm sitting in a chair wearing gray sweat pants and a white t-shirt. This is the first time she's done this, but she wanted to see how I looked with brown hair. I can't believe I'm letting her, but she claims it would be fun. We could've gone to a salon, but she also says that couples do these sorts of things.

"Are you reading the instructions on the box?" I asked after a few minutes.

"Huh," she responded.

I looked at the bedroom mirror that I have facing me to find that she made my hair stick in all sorts of directions.

"YAH Oh Hani," I yelled.

She took off running in my room, of course giggling.

"Come back here!" I yelled, trying to corner her.

"Ack," she says as she tripped.

As she was falling I reached out for her hand. She managed to grab onto my hand, but she took me down with her.

"Oof," she says but smiles anyways.

She grabbed the back of my head and slowly our lips touched.

"No wonder you wanted to do this," I said in a deep sultry voice.

She looked away and blushed.

**-Woo Bin POV-**

I decided to turn off my phone for the next few days.

_-flashback-_

"_How long are you going to put off your responsibility to the company," my father yells through the phone, "you haven't stepped a foot in your office for the past two weeks. We have an important meeting being put on hold. You know what this means for our company?"_

"_I'm taking care of something right now," I equally yelled back._

"_What's more important?" my father said._

_I hanged up completely stressed out. I sat on the edge of her bed, my headache forming all over again. _

_One of the doctors walked in to check her progress and I observe quietly. _

"_Strange how she hasn't awaken yet, but I'm sure she will in time," the doctor said._

_He puts his hand on my shoulder, "don't worry your girlfriend will be just fine. When she does wake up, try not to stress her out okay." _

_With those words the doctor then walks out of the room. _

_-DEEP SIGH-_

"_I should've fallin' for a common girl instead," I said out loud to no one in particular. _

_-End of flashback-_

It's been a week and she still hasn't woken up. The Ha Family was glad to have their daughter back, but not in her present condition. I haven't left her side for the past few days. Hardly eating and sleeping, just waiting for her to wake up. I took her right hand into mine and caressed it softly making sure that I didn't hurt her. She had bandages everywhere all because of me. This is my fault, maybe I should further myself now.

"If we only had more time," I said.

I kissed her hand softly, stood up and turned to leave. Then I felt a hand grab onto mine. My eyes grew in disbelief.

"Jae," I whispered.

"Are you important to me?" she asked.

**-Ga Eul's POV- **

Jan Di and I were sitting in the lounge; it was a normal routine for us now.

-sigh-

"I hope she's okay. It's already been a week and she still hasn't woken up," Jan Di said.

"It takes time Jan Di-ah," I said, "the doctor said the worst is already over, and all she has to do now is wake up."

"I know, but," Jan Di continued but I cut her off.

"Jan Di-ah you shouldn't stress too much, it's not good for your baby," I said.

She sighed a deep sigh.

"Besides, Woo Bin sunbae is there," I said with a smile.

Jan Di's eyebrows rose, "still?"

"Yup," I said.

We both exchange smiles.

"We know she likes him, but does he like her?" Jan Di said.

I slumped, "maybe."

"What are you guys talking about now?" Jun Pyo said as he walked into the lounge with Yi Jeong besides him.

"What's not to like?" Jan Di said ignoring Jun Pyo, "he's tall, handsome, rich, kind and can kick butt."

"So true," I said drawing a mental picture.

"Yah Geum Jan Di! Why are you talking about other men?" he yelled as he took a seat besides her.

"We're talking about Woo Bin sunbae," Jan Di yelled back.

"He is the mysterious type," I said.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Jun Pyo asked.

"Don't you know? Girls like the mysterious types, not boys who chase after them," I said confidently.

"No wonder you picked me," Yi Jeong said as he sat beside me.

Once Yi Jeong was fully seated, he wrapped his right arm around me.

"Is that how it's supposed to be?" Ji Hoo said.

Jan Di and I looked at his direction as he made his entrance.

-GASP- (both Jan Di and I)

"Ji Hoo sunbae your hair," Jan Di and I said in unison.

"Oh this," he touched his hair, "I got it done this morning."

"Brown looks good on you," Jan Di said.

"Why the change of color?" I asked.

Ji Hoo smiles, "someone."

"Who," Jan Di stretched.

" So Ga Eul, when's the wedding?" Ji Hoo asked changing the subject.

"Umm well all we have to do is choose the clothes and we're set… but unnie," I said.

-sigh-

"We're thinking of postponing it until she feels better," Yi Jeong said.

"Look at the time, we have to go to the doctors to see is Jun Pyo Junior is doing well," Jun Pyo said as he rubbed Jan Di's tummy.

"You know it could be a little Jan Di," Jan Di said.

Jun Pyo wiggled his pointer finger back and forth, "I have a feeling its Jun Pyo Junior."

Jan Di surprisingly didn't argue back, but let it go. Jun Pyo stood up and grabbed Jan Di's hands to carefully pull her up.

"I have to go also," Ji Hoo chuckled, "I have my own appointment to attend before heading to the hospital."

"So, we have the whole room to ourselves. What do you want to do?" Yi Jeong said as he leaned closer to my lips.

I stayed silent and just stared at his lips. He was getting closer and closer. His lips were mere centimeters from mine, when all the sudden my phone rang.

"Hello," I answered.

"Ms. Chu I'm just reminding you that you have an appointment with our bridal shop tomorrow," the clerk said.

"Oh thank you for reminding me. Goodbye." I said and hung up.

He tossed my phone onto the other couch and grabbed my shoulders. I closed my eyes and waited for his lips to touch mine, but it never came. I opened my eyes to find Yi Jeong smirking back at me.

'TEASE, 'I thought.

I try to wiggle out of his embrace feeling totally embarrassed, but he wouldn't let me go.

"Stay still," he whispered into my ear.

I opened my mouth to say something, but his lips clamped onto mine. I wrap my arms around his neck enjoying the moment.

**-Jae Kyung POV-**

I woke up with a horrible headache. I touched my head to find a bruise. From the pain of my headache, I predict it's a big one. I looked down at myself, my left arm and leg was broken. On my right arm I had a bandage that reached my elbows all the way down to my knuckles. I tried to get up, but my ribs were in pain, I guess I have to try later. I looked around and it seemed like I was in a hospital. My eyes adjusted little by little. I looked down to find Woo Bin. His arms were crossed and he was lying half of his body on my bed fast asleep. I caressed the side of this face, at least he's alright. I too drift to sleep myself. I woke up first than him feeling really hungry. I can't even get up and if I press the nurse button then that will cause him to wake up. I'll manage for now; I just wanted to watch him sleep for a little while longer. He began to stir after thirty minutes and I immediately shut my eyes. He was really quiet and I almost opened my eyes, but I didn't. He grabbed my right hand softly.

'Did he just kiss my hand?' I thought.

"If only we had more time," he whispered.

'What's that supposed to mean?' I thought.

I hear a chair being pushed.

'Is he leaving?' I thought.

He sets my hand down and I instantly panic.

I open my eyes and grab his hand. His eyes open wide in shock.

"Jae," he whispered.

It's now or never. I have to make up my mind. To pretend or not to pretend? What does he mean, "If we had more time?"

"Are you important to me?" I ask.

I know I'll regret this, but it doesn't matter.

"Yes and you're very important to me as well," Woo Bin said after a couple of minutes.

'SCORE,' I thought as I did a little mental happy dance. I try to suppress a smile as I stare back at him.

"I'm sorry but what's your name again?" I asked.

"Oh, it's Woo Bin. Song Woo Bin," He said.

"So Song Woo Bin, are you my boyfriend by any chance?" I asked.

"UH… of course," he said nervously.

"Umm okay boyfriend. Can you refresh your girlfriend more about you?" I said.

"I have 2 sisters, twins, while I'm the oldest and the only son. I help manage my father's company," he started explaining.

Then the nurse had to walk in, 'curse you nurse!' I thought.

"Are you going to feed your girlfriend? It's actually time for her to eat lunch anyways," the nurse said.

Scratch that, 'I love you nurse!' I thought. I gave him a little smile.

"Sure," He said and smiled back at me.

It was simple rice porridge, not something I was looking forward to, but he was going to feed me so I'm not complaining. The nurse helps him with the buttons to sit me up. But I can't sit up too high because the pain in my ribs, luckily they were just sore. H e sits on my bed with the bowl and he scopes some of it in the spoon. Blowing at it slowly making sure it was the right temperature.

"Ah," He said.

I bet my cheeks where already red.

"Ah," I said as he put the spoon in and out of my mouth.

'BLEH,' I thought, that must be the worst thing I've ever tasted.

I made a "yum" sound and he seems to be very happy about it.

Just when he was going to feed me another spoonful, the others walked in. The gang looked shocked as Jan Di shouted, "What is going on here?" Woo Bin quickly shot up and put the bowl on the tray leading the others out of the room.

**-Woo Bin Pov- **

I shot up and put the bowl on the tray. I quickly led everyone outside the room to explain.

"YAH SONG WOO BIN," Jan Di shrieked.

"Let him explain," Jun Pyo said.

"She just woke up and now I'm feeding her because look at her condition. Besides no one else was with her," I said.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"OPPA, BEHGOPAH (I'm hungry)!" I hear Jae Kyung yell from the room.

Oh man, if looks could kill I would be dead right now.

"Okay I might have told her other stuff," I said with both my hands up.

"Like what," Jan Di demanded.

"The doctors told me not to stress her out and," I began but Jan Di shoved me out of the way.

She busted in the room and marched over to Jae Kyung.

"Hello. Are you my boyfriend's friends?" Jae Kyung asked.

"BOYFRIEND!" Jan Di shrieked again.

"Uh huh," Jae Kyung responded.

Yi Jeong pulled me to the said.

"Are you cazy?" Yi jeong whispered at me.

I gave him a blank look.

"You're engaged remember. Kim Eun Mi." He said.

"I know bro, look I'm going to take care of it," I said as I patted his shoulder, "besides I thought you wanted me to be happy."

Before Yi Jeong could say anymore, Ji Hoo walks through the door, doctor suit and all.

"Hey how are you feeling?" Ji Hoo asked Jae Kyung.

She tilts her head to the side,' Are you my doctor?"

Ji Hoo looks at us.

"Well apparently the bump on her head was more serious that we thought. She has amnesia," Jan Di explained to Ji Hoo.

He walks closer to Jae Kyung, examining her as he walked.

Once he was right beside her, he lifts her head with his left hand and stored deep into her eyes. It seemed like five minutes have passed.

"Yah, what are you looking at," I said loudly to Ji Hoo.

That seemed to knock him out of his trance, "Oh sorry I was just observing."

He finally let go and she's looks away blushing. I felt myself tightening my fist at my sides.

**-Jae Kyung POV-**

"No more games princess," my father said sitting on my bed

I looked down and sighed.

"What's the real reason for all this?" my father asked.

"But daddy I love him," I said as I feel tears beginning to stir within me.

"WHAT?" My father said.

"I love him," I repeated.

"Princess you don't know what he's capable of or what he is," my father said.

"Daddy I know!" I said.

"Know you don't, you can't even imagine," my father said as he runs his fingers through his hair, "he's part of the mafia."

"I know and I don't care," I said, "I don't care about his past, his girls, or his image. I just love him," I said feeling the tears that were streaming down my face.

My father took a deep breath and sat on my bed.

"Are you sure?" My father said as he was wiping away my tears.

"Positive," I said.

My father touched my hand gently.

"You know he's getting married soon," he whispered.

My eyes grew big, "he didn't tell me."

Ji Hoo walked in, "time for your check-up Miss Jae Kyung."

"I'll come back okay," my father said patting my hand.

"Bye," I said as he left the room.

"So how are you today?" Ji Hoo asked me.

"I'm fine, besides all of these," I said pointing at my broken bones and bandages.

"Don't worry, just give your bones time to heal and you'll be better in no time," Ji Hoo said.

Ji Hoo began his check up, first on my broken leg and then he circled around my bed. He took out his pen and scribbled whatever it is on my chart.

"You know this," Ji Hoo began and tapped on my head where my bruise was located, "won't be enough to give you amnesia."

I hissed with pain and touched my bruise with my right hand.

"So fess up," Ji Hoo said, "Why are you doing this?"

My cover was already blown twice and still I felt like I was repeating myself.

I took a deep sigh, "I want to be loved," I said simple as that, "Is that so hard?" I looked up at him.

He too took a deep breath and sat on my bed. He placed his hand on the top of my head and smiled, "Hwaiting."

Out of everyone, Ji Hoo should understand me the best. To love someone, only for them to not love you back.

"Komawo (thank you)," I said.

Right then Woo Bin entered the room.

"What are you doing?" Woo Bin asked.

"Oh I'm," Ji Hoo began, but I interrupted him.

"Doctor-nim is taking my temperature, "I finished for him.

"Oh," Woo Bin said quietly.

I made a big gasping sound.

"Is that for me?" I said really loud, trying to change the subject.

It was the same giant bear that Woo Bin got me for my birthday. Woo Bin pulled up a chair besides me and placed the bear there.

"Of course, who else would it be for," Woo Bin said.

"Wow it's so soft," I said touching the bears paw.

All the while, I could tell that Woo Bin was glaring daggers at Ji Hoo.

Ji Hoo just smiled, "I'll be back later today."

"Bye Doctor-nim," I said.

"Yah! Why are you looking at other men when you boyfriend is right here?" Woo Bin asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said trying not to laugh.

"Is there a special occasion for the teddy bear," I asked him.

"I got it for you on your birthday," Woo Bin said.

"Ohh is that when we became a couple?" I asked clasping my hands together.

" Uhh yeah," Woo Bin said.

"Tell me the story," I whinned.

"Alright. Umm we were at a park just hanging around. You wondered off and fell into a lake. I jumped in to save you," Woo Bin said.

"Did you do CPR?" I interrupted.

"Yes, I had to," Woo Bin began.

"Aww… first kiss… RIGHT?" I said.

"Well in a way," Woo Bin scratched behind his neck.

"If only I could remember," I said with a sad tone in my voice.

He looked down, almost disappointed and then an awkward silence filled the room.

"Oppa," I said.

"Hmm," He responded.

"Come here," I said and patted beside me, urging him to sit down.

He moved closer until he was finally seated on my bed. I dove right in and kissed him full on the lips. I instantly closed my eyes, not wanting to see his facial expression. I gave this kiss everything I got. If it was going to be my last kiss with Song Woo Bin, I better make it count. I felt him responding back to my kiss, but it was too late. The lack of oxygen made us break apart. I licked my lips wanting to re-taste his lips on mine.

"I can't seem to remember… Wanna try again?" I said.

I saw Woo Bin scoot away from me, "I just remembered I had an important meeting to go to. I actually just came by to drop off your bear. I'll come back tomorrow okay," he said standing up. He gave me a quick wave and left my room.

**-Woo Bin POV-**

When I finally walked out of her room I clutched my hand over my chest.

'What was that?' I asked myself, 'Does she really like me or is she just forcing herself?'

After several minutes I realized, "Of course she's just forcing herself, she doesn't even know the truth," I said. I walked down the hospital hallway with my head hung low.

_-Dinner- _

Her hand caresses mine, I look at her face and she's smirking. I give her no facial response and continue to eat my dinner.

"See they're already getting along," I can hear my father say at a nearby table.

The hand that she was touching suddenly turned into a fist. I retracted my hand from her reach of her dark red finger nails.

"Oooopppaaaa," I hear her whine.

"I have no intention in dating, touching or marrying you," I said casually.

She scoffs, "Oh really now?"

"Yes really," I said as I get up to leave the table. I don't care what anyone in that room thought. I just wanted to get away. I get into my car and slam the door. I hit the wheel of my car in frustration. I drove off to the only person that matter and that person was in the hospital. When I got into her room, I panicked. She wasn't lying in her bed and her sheets were a mess.

'Where is she?' I thought looking around the hospital room.

* * *

End of Chapter 7

Thanks : pers3as, Michi5463, Soerak, FrogBin, sirinnette, Elizabeth Lemmont, Purvlet, Eksndlaowjs, princessin disguise, and my 2 anonymous reviewers (sorry you didn't leave me names.)

Thanks for everyone's wonderful reviews. Lol. As some of you can tell I wrote the beginning a long time ago. I was actually watching Playful Kiss at that time.

Umm let's see I'm planning a lot of drama, maybe some action and a wedding!


End file.
